1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet cap for connecting a fluid dispensing device to a container. The dispensing device, i.e. a trigger sprayer, includes a pumping mechanism for pumping a desired amount of liquid out of the container and a nozzle assembly for proper dispensing of the fluid. The dispensing device is mounted onto the container and the cap connects the dispensing device to the container.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a ratchet cap having a number of specially configured ratchet teeth for providing an air tight connection of the dispensing device onto the container and a child resistant locking thereof, but yet permitting forced removal of the cap from the container.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn.1.97-1.99.
It is well known in the art of dispensing devices to mount a dispensing device onto a container by using a cap.
Heretofore, it has also been proposed to use a cap having ratchet teeth for connecting a dispensing device onto a container, as disclosed in the following patent:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 4,345,691 Burke ______________________________________
In the Burke U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,691 a child resistance closure for a pump or dispensing device connected onto a bottle or container is disclosed. The closure is a cap having a hole in the top for receipt of the pump or dispensing device and threads on the inside walls for engaging threads located on the container neck. The cap has a series of ratchet teeth on the inside wall for engaging a series of ratchet teeth on the bottle neck to prevent the cap from being removed from the container.
The interior of the cap contains threads and at the very bottom thereof a series of beveled ratchet teeth having a rear edge, a front edge and a beveled edge. The rear edge is substantially radially disposed relative to a tangent to a circular ridge of the cap.
The connecting assembly of the present invention is significantly different from the prior Burke connecting assembly by providing a cap having teeth which have a nominally disposed back face that slants rearwardly, such as at an angle of 10 degree relative to a radius that is normal to a tangent of the circular periphery of the cap.